sundorusambitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakita Yarai
KAKITA BUSHI SCHOOL c Benefit: +1 family c Benefi t: +1 Refl exes Initiative: 7k4 + 8 c Honor: 5.5 Status: 1.0 Glory: 2.2 ---- >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> School Skills ---- Etiquette - 2 - 7k4 - Awareness Iaijutsu (Focus) - 4 - 9k4 - RANK 3: Readying a katana is a Free Action rather than a Simple Action. -''' Reflex''' Kenjutsu - 3 - 8k4 - RANK 3: The total of all damage rolls made with a sword is increased by 1k0. Kyujutsu - 3 - 9k4 - RANK 3: Stringing a bow for use is a Simple Action rather than a Complex Action. Sincerity - 3 - 8k4 - Awareness Battle - 2 - 5k3 - Perception ---- Tea Ceremony - 1 5k4 Lore (Bushido) - 1 - 4k3 Athletics - 2 - 5k3 - Strenght Investigation - 2 - 5k3 - Perception Commerce - 3 - '''5k3 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Initiative: 7k4 + 8 c Honor: 6.5 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Belongings: Light Armor, Sturdy Clothing, Daisho, Katana, Traveling Pack, 10 koku, Yumi, 20 WL arrows ---- Armor: 5+5x4+5= 30 Armor TN DR- 3 ---- ''Wound Ranks:Edit #15 #21 #27 #33 #39 #45 #51 #58 RINGS: '''Air': 4 Reflexes: 4 Awareness: 4 Earth: 3 Stamina: 3 Willpower: 3 Fire: 3 Agility: 3 Intelligence: 3 Water: 3 Strength: 3 Perception: 3 - 12xp Void: 4 Void Points: 4/4 ---- Advantages: Prodigy - 12 points Strenght of Earth -2 points ---- Disadvantages: Dark Fate - 3 points Lost Love (family)- 3 points ---- Katas: STRENGTH OF PURITY STYLE Ring/Mastery: Void 4 Effect: Once per turn while rolling damage, you may roll your Honor Rank instead of the normal Strength + DR of the weapon. You keep dice equal to the DR of the weapon as usual. STRENGTH OF THE CRANE Ring/Mastery: Air 3 Effect: When fighting with a sword or spear you add an amount equal to your Honor Rank –3 (minimum 1) to your Armor TN. ---- Weapons: Daisho: ''' Attack: 8k3 - Damage roll: 6k2 (if Kata SoP on it becomes 7k2) '''Yumi: Attack: 9k3 - Damage: WL arrows - 2k2 ---- School Ranks: RANK 1: THE WAY OF THE CRANE The study of the sword demonstrates the many ways in which the art of Kakita’s technique can be applied. You add twice your Iaijutsu Skill Rank to all Initiative rolls. You gain a bonus of +1k1 plus your School Rank to the total of all attack and Focus rolls while assuming the Center Stance. This bonus also applies during the Combat Round following one in which you assumed the Center Stance. RANK 2: SPEED OF LIGHTNING Enemies who are slow or weak of spirit are doomed to failure. You gain a bonus of +2k0 to the total of all attack rolls against those with lower Initiative than your own. RANK 3: FIRST AND LAST STRIKE A Kakita Bushi is feared throughout the Empire as a follower of the oldest and most venerated dueling tradition in the Empire. You may Strike fi rst in a duel if you win the Iaijutsu/ Void roll by a difference of 3 or higher. You gain a Free Raise on your Strike for each additional margin of 3 instead of 5.